1. Field of Invention
The present invention is a load-bearing hoist with a 360 degree rotating boom to lift and load game or other objects onto the back of an all terrain vehicle (ATV).
2. Description of the Prior Art
In recent years the all terrain vehicle (ATV) has become a very popular means of transportation by hunters and other outdoor enthusiasts. Cargo racks provided on an ATV can be used to transport objects. However, heavy objects i.e. game, sacks of feed, fertilizer, etc. could require assistance to lift and load onto the cargo rack of an ATV.
In prior art, hoists have been proposed to aid in field dressing i.e. gutting game. The hoists in prior art, however, were not easily mounted nor easily removed from an ATV. Further, hoists in prior art were not sole load bearing support and did not provide a 360 degree rotating boom.
The hoist of the present invention, in combination with the widely available ATV, can bring about the realization of a game hoist that can be used by a single person to lift and load heavy objects onto the cargo rack of an ATV. In addition, the hoist of the present invention provides a rack to carry a hunter's tree climber stand or gun case.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,804,263, issued to Roger Castonguay on Apr. 16, 1974, shows a portable hoist mounted in the open trunk of an automobile. Castonguay does not show a base for attachment to an ATV, having two shaft sections that are fixed relative to a support plate with the two shaft sections being perpendicular to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,952,893, issued to Joseph J. Kolesar on Apr. 27, 1976, shows a light weight hoist mounted to the bumper of an automobile. Kolesar does not shows a base for attachment to an ATV. having two shaft sections that are fixed relative to a support plate with the two shaft sections being perpendicular to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,419,038, issued to Billy D. Pendergraft on Dec. 6, 1983, shows a folding hoist mounted below the tailgate of a pickup truck. Pendergraft does not show a base for attachment to an ATV, having two shaft sections that are fixed relative to a support plate with the two shaft sections being perpendicular to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,806,063, issued to W. Clifton York on Feb. 21, 1989, shows a portable wild game hoist that can be mounted to the bumper and fender of a four wheel drive passenger vehicle. York does not show a base for attachment to an ATV, having two shaft sections that are fixed relative to a support plate with the two shaft sections being perpendicular to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,979,865, issued to Jerome R. Strickland on Dec. 25, 1990, shows a hoist mounted to the bed of a pickup truck. Strickland does not show a base for attachment to an ATV, having two shaft sections that are fixed relative to a support plate with the two shaft sections being perpendicular to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,395,284, issued to Mark D. Frisk on Mar. 7, 1995, shows a hoist for big game designed to be hooked to a tree. Frisk does not show a base for attachment to an ATV, having two shaft sections that are fixed relative to a support plate wit the two shaft sections being perpendicular to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,419,672, issued to Jimmy Poe on May 30, 1995, shows a hoist mounted to the tailgate of a pickup truck. Poe does not show a base for attachment to an ATV, having two shaft sections that are fixed relative to a support plate with the two shaft sections being perpendicular to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,445,487, issued to Stanley Koscinski, Jr. on Aug. 29, 1995, shows a hoist with a telescoping boom that can be mounted to a variety of support structures. Kosinski. Jr. does not show a base for an attachment to an ATV, having two shaft sections that are fixed relative to a support plate with the two shaft sections being perpendicular to one another.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,562,534, issued to Alvin H. McGough on Oct. 8, 1996, shows a portable hoist and skinning aid that can be mounted to a tree, post or other vertical object. It does not show a base for an ATV.
U.S. Pat. No 5,588,907, issued to Richard P. DePietro and Brian J. Wilkinson on Dec. 31, 1996, shows a portable hoist for hanging game or other objects from an existing support structure. DePietro and Wilkinson do not show a base for an attachment to an ATV. Also, they do not show a rotating boom used to mount game or other objects onto an ATV.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,662,451, issued to Vincent Muzzi, Shaw and Joe Muzzi, Jr. on Sep. 2, 1997, shows a hoist to raise and/or hang game animals mounted onto an all terrain vehicle. It does not show a rotating boom used to mount game or other objects onto an all terrain vehicle. The shaft in this art is in a fixed position. Further, the weight of the game is placed on the ATV and the attachable bracing legs.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.